Coup de gueule by Prefete Evans
by Perruche Cevenole
Summary: Lorsque Lily Evans en a plus que marre de tout, fait le bilan de sa vie et se met à forcer les portes, il peut se passer beaucoup de choses! OS LEJP


Un petit OS vu par Lily qui en a marre de tout et qui veut pousser une bonne fois pour toutes son coup de gueule. En attendant la suite de ma fic qui viendra après l'épreuve de français du 13 juin…

* * *

_**Coup de gueule by "Préfète Evans"** _

Je suis Lily Evans. J'ai dix-sept ans et je n'ai qu'une envie aujourd'hui : dire merde à tout et à tous. Bien sûr, ma vie n'est pas la plus misérable, je le sais. On me l'a assez répété. Seulement, aujourd'hui, j'ai pas envie d'être une âme charitable alors non, je serai Calimero (dessin animé moldu, si vous ne connaisse pas, tant pis pour vous !) pour un jour- ou deux peut-être-.

Petite, j'ai eu une vie qui peut-être qualifiée de « normale » pour une enfant moldue. Mes parents m'aimaient et nous vivions heureux. J'ai même eu une petite sœur : Pétunia. Seulement, un jour, tout le beau monde dans lequel je m'épanouissais s'est effondré. Mes parents ont divorcé et le calvaire a commencé. Je sais, j'exagère peut-être un peu. Ne vous en faîtes pas, ma chère marâtre me l'a assez reproché. Non je n'ai pas d'avis péjoratif sur elle en employant ce terme de conte de fées. Pour votre information « marâtre » veut tout simplement dire : « belle-mère par rapport aux enfants d'un autre lit » dixit le Littré (encore un dictionnaire moldu). Charmante définition n'est-ce pas ? Donc voilà ce que je suis pour elle : une enfant d'un autre lit et croyez moi, elle me le fait payer.

Aujourd'hui, je pousse mon coup de gueule alors je ne veux rien entendre quant au langage grossier que je pourrai utiliser. Aujourd'hui, les hyperboles seront mes alliées et voilà. Si vous ne voulez pas supporter une Lily en colère, et bah dégagez ! Aujourd'hui, pour une fois, je veux en rajouter, je veux qu'on s'intéresse à moi. Vous me trouvez égoïste ? Je m'en fous, pour cette journée, j'assume. Que pour une fois, cette femme ait raison d'avoir une telle opinion à mon sujet !

Quand mon père l'a rencontrée, j'étais folle de rage. Pourtant, lorsque je l'ai rencontrée à mon tour, j'ai ravalé mon foutu orgueil et mes préjugés à son sujet.

Argh ! Non, je ne dois pas vous parler d'orgueil parce que ça me fait penser à un crétin. Enfin, LE crétin de cette école, celui qui m'exaspère mais qui est MON crétin. Sauf que pour l'instant, j'ai pas envie de parler de lui ; on y reviendra plus tard parce que croyez-moi, j'en ai aussi des choses à dire à son sujet !

Revenons à ma petite vie de moldue. Alors que je commençais à désespérer face au nombre d'années à tirer avant ma majorité, j'ai reçu un cadeau du ciel. Je vous assure : Dieu existe ! J'ai reçu un message providentiel qui me promettait à un grand avenir. Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi ! J'ai dit que j'exagérais ! Comme vous devez certainement vous en doutez, cette lettre était la lettre de ce cher Dumby qui m'apprenait que j'avais une place à Poudlard. J'étais une sorcière ! J'allais quitter cette vie monotone rythmée par l'école et l'alternance Papa-Belle-Maman/ Maman. L'internat ! Mon rêve ! Je sais, je suis bizarre, pas besoin de me le faire remarquer.

J'ai découvert un monde où tout était différent, où tout m'émerveillait. Comme d'habitude, j'ai excellé dans toutes les matières. Vaniteuse ? Mais j'en absolument rien à foutre ! Pour une fois, je veux qu'on me reconnaisse à ma juste valeur. Je sais aussi que j'ai un orgueil digne de celui de Potter et je sais aussi qu'on ne voit chez les autres que ce qu'il y a chez nous-mêmes. Aujourd'hui, je serai une rebelle.

Poudlard. J'y ai rencontré mes meilleurs amis : Alice, Andie, Carroll, William, Andrew, Remus… Ah oui, et puis j'y ai aussi rencontré les Maraudeurs : encore Remus, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew et… James Potter. Ah celui-là ! Je vous jure ! Des années qu'il me court après. Les quatre mecs les plus chiants de cette école. Accessoirement, ce groupe de fauteurs de trouble regroupe aussi les trois plus beaux garçons de l'école à savoir Remus, Sirius et James. Bon, ce sont aussi les plus sexys. Oui, j'assume ce que je dis. J'ajouterai même que ce sont les apollons les plus désirés de cette école. Ce sont aussi les plus doués, les plus riches pour Black et Potter mais malheureusement aussi les plus prétentieux et les plus arrogants (toujours pour Potter et Black). D'ailleurs, ce fut un argument de poids pour jeter Potter. Seulement, il a changé. Pendant plusieurs étés, il m'envoyait des lettres qui me valaient d'ailleurs les remarques de cette chère belle-maman qui ne se privait pas pour raconter que j'avais une vie amoureuse plus qu'active. Mais quelle garce celle-la ! Jalouseuuuhhhh ! Elle ne peut pas concevoir que James m'aime. Qu'un garçon m'aime tout court peut-être, mais pas avec autant d'acharnement que James. Voilà que ça recommence ! Je l'appelle par son prénom. Cette charmante femme me faisait donc des commentaires à chaque hibou reçu de la part de James. Folle de rage qu'elle mette tout le monde au courant, je lui répondais toujours en l'insultant et en lui disant qu'il ne m'écrive plus. Et puis, un jour, je ne sais pas pourquoi, lorsque j'ai lu sa lettre qui commençait par « J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances » j'ai craqué. Je lui ai écrit une réponse, une vraie. Je lui ai dit que non, mes vacances n'étaient pas des plus agréables, je lui ai dit que ses lettres ne me rendaient pas le plus grands des services parce qu'elles ne faisaient qu'alimenter le feu qui sommeillait toujours tout doucement en cette femme et que je lui en serais reconnaissante s'il pouvait attendre Poudlard pour reprendre ses assauts à mon égard.

Etonnement, James ne m'a plus répondu qu'une seule fois en me disant qu'il était plus que désolé des problèmes qu'il me causait et qu'il espérait que je lui pardonnerai un jour. C'était le 8 août de mon été précédant ma sixième année à Poudlard.

Peu à peu, le problème James en moins, j'ai essayé de faire la part des choses. J'ai réussi à supporter belle-maman en laissant couler comme on dit. L'été a pu se finir sans trop de dommages matériels. Le peu de casse qu'il y a eu est entièrement de sa faute : elle est plus que maladroite avec la vaisselle surtout à la sortie du lave-vaisselle (encore une invention moldue). J'ai préparé ma valise, je me suis rendue à King's Cross comme à mon habitude maintenant le 1er Septembre pour prendre le Poudlard Express qui m'emmènerait vers ma nouvelle année. Dans le train, je me suis assise avec mes amis. Nous avons commencé à rigoler, à nous raconter nos vacances. A un moment, une envie pressante s'est faite sentir. Je me suis donc levée pour me rendre au petit coin. En reprenant la direction de mon compartiment, je l'ai croisé. Vous avez deviné qui bien sûr ? Potter. Et là, je suis tombée des nues : pas de passage de main stupide dans ses cheveux pour qu'ils paraissent encore plus décoiffés, pas de « Salut Evans ! » suivi d'un sourire Colgate et d'un clin d'œil. Rien. Juste un « Bonjour Lily ». Et il s'est éloigné. J'étais tellement étonnée que je n'ai rien dit. Je devais être jolie avec la bouche restée ouverte de stupéfaction. Je suis retournée avec mes amis sans rien dire. Je me suis assise à ma place dans le plus grand des silences et lorsqu'ils m'ont demandé ce que j'avais j'ai tout simplement répondu « Rien ».

Le soir, nous avons eu une réunion de préfets et capitaines de Quidditch avec McGo. Nous regagnions la salle commune de Gryffondor tous les deux en silence. Je l'observais. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans sa tête pour qu'il devienne comme ça. A un moment, il releva la tête et je pus voir ses yeux. La lueur qui les éclairait n'était plus la même. Celle-ci me fit à la fois peur et me transmit un peu de chaleur. Il haussa un sourcil en me demandant s'il y avait un problème. Je lui répondis que non et nous avons poursuivi notre route. Arrivés au pied des escaliers pour monter aux dortoirs, nous nous sommes arrêtés. Puis, je me sui retournée, et je lui ai dit « Merci James ». Pendant quelques secondes, il s'est arrêté de respirer puis a repris possession de lui-même. « Merci pour quoi… Lily ? » Pourquoi me suis-je sentie fondre à sa façon de prononcer mon prénom? « Merci pour cet été. Tu m'as grandement facilité les choses. » Et je suis montée.

Depuis cet instant, il n'a jamais plus repris ses anciennes habitudes. Fini de martyriser Servilo en public, fini de lancer des sorts à tout le monde pour montrer que je suis « Potter-le plus beau surdoué du monde ».

Nous avons eu des conversations civilisées. J'ai appris à le connaître. J'ai aussi longuement parlé avec Remus. Petit à petit, j'ai compris ce qu'il voulait dire quand il parlait de James. Mon regard a peu à peu changé sur lui. Je commençais à vraiment l'apprécier quand les vacances de fin d'année sont de nouveau arrivées. Je me suis dit que finalement, ce serait un test. J'allais voir s'il avait véritablement changé. M'enverrait-il de nouveau ses lettres au nombre minimal d'une par jour ?

Rien. Une fois de plus James Potter m'a surprise. Il n'a rien envoyé. Et vous savez ce qui a été le pire ? Quand je me suis rendue compte que ça me manquait ! Je sais, je ne suis qu'une crétine : je l'ai jeté pendant des années, et quand il fait enfin ce que je lui ai demandé de faire, je me plains. Bah oui, il arrive que les filles soient totalement illogiques.

La mauvaise humeur a commencé à s'emparer de moi. J'étais souvent absente lorsque je me laissais aller dans mon hamac à mes pensées. Personne n'osait faire de remarques jusqu'au jour où ELLE l'a fait. Et cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas lâché. Non, ça m'a fait trop mal. « Alors ma petite Lily, on dirait que ton amoureux t'a oubliée. Il a certainement fini par se rendre compte qu'il était trop bien pour toi. » Là, j'ai explosé. Elle avait le droit de faire beaucoup de choses, de dire plein de trucs, mais pas sur James. Non, je ne la laisserai pas faire. Pas lui. Je suis partie de la maison pour m'aérer l'esprit et me calmer. Nous étions à la mer. Je suis partie sur la plage et je me suis mise à pleurer en regardant l'horizon. Pourquoi devais-je supporter ça ? Pourquoi trouvait-elle toujours où appuyer pour que ça fasse mal ? Et surtout pourquoi bordel de m cette allusion à James m'avait mise dans cet état ?

Je dus me rendre à l'évidence. Remus avait raison lorsqu'il me disait que le vrai Potter me plairait et me plaisait plus que je ne l'imaginais. A cet instant, je me suis remise à pleurer en m'allongeant dans le sable. J'y ai mis des mots pour rendre ce fait bien réel et j'ai prononcé « J'aime James Potter. » Je me suis relevée, j'ai repris ma marche dans le sable mouillé et j'ai pensé. Au fil des jours, je me suis rendue compte que la situation était devenue encore pire que cela : j'étais carrément accro à James Potter. Une vraie drogue. Où étaient ses cheveux si exaspérants ? Où était son regard chocolat qui me faisait fondre ? Où était son rire qui reconnaissable ? Où étaient ses sales coups avec Sirius ? Oh mon Dieu ! J'en suis même à regretter ses blagues ! Vite ! Emmenez-moi à Sainte-Mangouste !

J'ai fini mes vacances dans un drôle d'état que je ne saurais vous décrire. D'ailleurs, ça a continué : une fois sur le quai 9 ¾, lorsque je l'ai aperçut, je l'ai giflé. Il n'a pas eu l'air de comprendre. Sirius, Remus et Peter non plus. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris à ce moment là. Je m'en voulais tellement que je suis partie en lui tournant le dos sans ajouter un seul mot. Mais quelle cruche !

Arrivée à Poudlard, je suis montée à toute vitesse dans ma chambre de préfète en chef et je m'y suis enfermée. Il ne m'a jamais demandé d'explications. Je n'ai jamais cherché à lui en donner. Comme si nous avions tiré un trait d'un commun accord dessus.

Je me suis remise à être plus distante avec lui. Pas logique non ? Mais en même temps, comprenez-moi ! J'avais besoin de mettre les choses au clair dans ma tête. Et puis voilà. J'ai enfin eu le courage qui est responsable de mon envoi à Gryffondor. J'ai décidé d'aller le voir et de mettre les choses au clair avec lui.

Aujourd'hui donc, jour maudit, je savais qu'il avait entraînement de Quidditch. Je suis allée sur le terrain pour le choper à sa sortie. J'ai regardé discrètement la séance. Pfff. Les autres pourront dire ce qu'ils veulent, mais c'est vrai que Potter est un dieu du balai. J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un voler comme il le fait. J'ai senti mon cœur faire des bonds plusieurs fois quand il se mettait à faire des pirouettes pas possibles pour attraper le vif d'or.

Quand ils sont descendus de balai, je suis allée l'attendre à la sortie des vestiaires. J'ai croisé Sirius qui est sorti avant lui.

-Tiens Lily ! Attendrais-tu quelqu'un par hasard ?

-Tu deviens perspicace mon cher Sirius !

-Attendrais-tu Jamesie ?

-Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, c'est moche !

-Tu n'as pas répondu à la question ! Alors, c'est James ou pas que tu attends ?

-Possible.

-Oulàààà ! Je sens que la vie de mon meilleur pote est en train de prendre un tournant que je ne vais plus réussir à maîtriser. Enfin, tâche de ne pas trop me l'abîmer, j'aimerai encore m'en servir quelques temps.

Il s'est enfuit en courant sous mon regard le plus noir et la menace de ma main qui risquait d'atterrir sur sa tête de façon assez violente. Puis, j'ai entendu son rire. Il arrivait enfin. Malheureusement il n'était pas seul. Il était avec Gabrielle, une fille de sixième année elle aussi dans l'équipe. Alors qu'ils rigolaient sans s'être aperçus de ma présence, je décidai de lui faire savoir que j'étais là.

-Bonsoir James !

Il failli s'étrangler en plein milieu de son rire et tourna la tête vers moi si vite que j'en eus peu qu'il se rompe le cou.

-Lily ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je voulais te parler mais visiblement, je tombe très mal alors tant pis. Dis-je en leur jetant un regard méprisant. J'entendis James me rappeler mais je ne me retournai pas pour autant. Je sentis sa main se poser sur mon bras et me réprimai mentalement pour avoir frissonné à son contact. Je me retournai et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, une fois de plus, ma main droite laissa une jolie marque rouge sur sa joue gauche. Je regagnai le château sans un mot de plus.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'allongeai sur mon lit et je mis à penser. Voilà comment j'en suis arrivée à faire le bilan que vous venez d'écouter.

Une fois de plus, je me suis laissée emporter. Mais en même temps, comprenez moi ! JE l'ai vu rigoler avec cette glousseuse qui appartient à son fanclub. Je croyais qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à ces cruchonnes. C'est vrai quoi ! Il ne peut pas les aimer et m'aimer moi. Nous sommes si différentes ! Avouez que je suis vachement mieux ! Moi au moins, y a quelque chose dans ma tête !

Je suis stupide ! Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Il ne voudra jamais d'une fille qui lui file des baffes sans raisons. Il doit me prendre pour une folle. Comment je vais rattraper le coup moi ?

Et si j'allais me prendre un bon bain plein de mousse dans la salle de bain des préfets ? Enfin une bonne parole !

J'attrape de quoi me changer, deux serviettes, et je sors de ma chambre.

Lorsque j'arrive devant la porte, je tente d'entrer, mais c'est fermé. Elle est verrouillée. Mais vous pouvez me dire pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? Exaspérée, je sors ma baguette. Alohomora. La porte cède et s'ouvre doucement. Je la pousse, rentre à l'intérieur, la referme, et me rends compte que l'eau coule déjà et que des bulles de mousse de toutes les couleurs commencent à faire leur apparition. Quelqu'un est là et a eu la même idée que moi. Le problème est de savoir qui.

Je tourne la tête de tous les côtés pour essayer de l'apercevoir. Je réussis à localiser un tas de vêtements. Merde ! C'est un mec ! Les fringues sont beaucoup trop grandes pour que ce soit une fille. Hein ? Nonnnn…. S'il vous plaît ! Dites moi que je me plante… Dites moi que ce n'est pas une robe de Quidditch qui jonche le sol… Seulement, la réponse à ma question n'est pas celle que j'espérais.

-Il me semblait pourtant avoir fermé la porte… Serait-ce une de tes habitudes encore inconnues que de forcer la porte d'une salle de bains verrouillée… Lily ? Cet amusement dans la voix et cette façon douce et mielleuse de prononcer mon prénom ça ne peut être que…

-James ! Dis-je en me retournant.

Oh Merlin ! Il est en caleçon !

-Alors Lily, que fais-tu ici ? Vois-tu, j'avais l'intention de prendre un bain alors si tu pouvais m'expliquer ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il est bien foutu ! Ma pauvre fille, t'es complètement malade de l'avoir envoyé bouler toutes ces années !

-Hum… Et bien j'ai eu la même idée que toi. Que veux-tu que je t'explique d'autre ?

-Peut-être pourquoi tu as forcé la porte…

-Je suis de très mauvaise humeur… Potter !

-J'avais remarqué ! Je crois d'ailleurs en avoir déjà fait les frais tout à l'heure.

Oh merde ! Merde ! MERDDDDEEEE ! Comment je m'en sors cette fois-ci.

-Euh… Tu m'as énervée ! Tiens, que trouves-tu à redire à ça ?

-Je me doute mais j'aimerai savoir en faisant quoi vu qu'on ne s'est même pas parlé. En plus, Sirius m'a dit qu'il t'avait croisée et que tu m'attendais. Alors il a dû se passer quelque chose entre Sirius et la gifle que tu m'a donnée, non ?

-Décroche tout de suite ce petit sourire Potter ou je te le fais ravaler.

-J'essaye de comprendre Lily alors explique-moi ! D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas la seule explication que tu me dois ! Pourquoi m'as-tu giflé à la gare au début de l'année ! Je veux comprendre Lily !

-Laisse tomber James. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Soupirais-je. Je me dirigeai vers mes affaires pour les ramasser et quitter la salle de bain lorsqu'il me rattrapa. Des deux bras cette fois-ci. Ses mains posées sur mes avant-bras m'empêchaient de fuir une nouvelle fois.

-Non Lily. Tu ne t'échapperas pas cette fois-ci. Pourquoi t'es tu enfuie tout à l'heure. Pourquoi m'a tu giflé ?

Son visage était trop près du mien. Sa bouche près de mon oreille me chuchotait des mots qui sonnaient doucement, comme une chanson. Sa voix m'envoûtait. Que faire ? Je suis Lily Evans, Gryffondor de septième année, préfète de mon état et j'agis sur des impulsions que je n'assume pas toujours après. Alors allons-y, continuons.

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai giflé ? Pour ça ! Et sans réfléchir, je l'embrasse. Ce baiser est un baiser plein de rage et je le sens qui commence à y répondre avant de nous séparer.

-Attends Lily. J'ai besoin de comprendre. Tu viens de m'embrasser ?

-Oui. Répondis-je.

-Et pourtant tout à l'heure tu m'as giflé sans raison ? Tu te contredis, non ?

-Mais j'avais une raison ! _Comment ça j'avais une raison_ Tu flirtais avec l'autre dindon !

-C'est donc ça ! Miss Evans est une grande jalouse ! Dit-il avec son air triomphant.

-Non pas du tout.

-Oh que si vous êtes jalouse préfète Evans !

_Préfète Evans_. Un surnom de sa composition. Qui me plaît beaucoup d'ailleurs. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas utilisé et ça me fait plaisir qu'il s'en souvienne encore. Il se rapproche de nouveau de moi. Il se penche vers mon visage et de nouveau, je n'arrive plus à aligner deux pensées correctement.

-Aide-moi Lily… J'ai toujours du mal à comprendre ce que tu veux… Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

-Tu n'es qu'un crétin fini James. Sur ces bonnes paroles je l'embrasse de nouveau.

-Biens, nous progressons Préfète Evans. Reprit il quelques minutes plus tard. Donc, vous voulez m'embrasser et j'en conclue que j'avais raison : vous êtes une personne jalouse. Ne prenez pas cette teinte rosie qui est assortie à vos si beaux cheveux. Je comprends parfaitement : je suis extrêmement jaloux et possessif moi aussi.

J'allais répliquer quand il posa un doigt sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de parler. J'adore ses mains. Elles sont à la fois douces et dures. Je m'abandonne à cette douce sensation alors qu'il reprend son interrogatoire.

-Si vous pouviez maintenant m'expliquer la raison de ce choc produit par votre main sur ma joue en début d'année, peut-être pourrions nous passer à des choses beaucoup plus réjouissantes, n'est-ce pas ? En disant cela, il jeta un œil vers le bain qui devenait de plus en plus plein et rempli de bulles de toutes les couleurs. _Non… il ne voulait pas que… Quoique… l'idée ne serait pas si mauvaise en fin de compte._

-Alors ? Je vous écoute.

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai foutu une baffe en début d'année ? Bah parce que t'es qu'un crétin qui ne sait pas quand j'ai besoin de lui !

-Pardon ! Il avait vraiment un air ahuri. Excuse moi Lily, mais il me semble que c'est toi qui m'a demandé de te lâcher.

-Oui, mais pas comme ça ! Enfin, non, je veux dire, pourquoi ne m'as-t pas écrit de tout l'été ? Criais-je pour faire sortir ma colère et ma déception accumulées l'été dernier.

-Mais parce que tu me l'as demandé ! Rugit il à son tour. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu aurais eu du courrier tous les jours ! Demande à Sirius combien de fois il m'a surpris encore en train de t'écrire une lettre que je ne t'enverrai pas parce que tu ne voulais plus en recevoir ! Tu crois que c'était facile pour moi de me dire que la seule fille que j'aime ne veut pas de mes nouvelles ?

A ses mots, je fonds en larmes. Ainsi, il m'aime ? Je l'entends soupirer et s'agenouiller à mes côtés.

-Lily… Murmure-t-il. Je reste impassible et je continue à verser mes larmes. Alors il me force à tourner mon visage vers le sien. Il voit la tristesse qui s'est emparée de moi. Il la voit dans mes yeux. Il comprend que je ne sais plus rien. Je le sens.

-Lily. Regarde-moi.

Je le regarde avec mes yeux embués qui ne veulent pas voir ce qu'il y a eu fond des siens.

-Lily. Souffle-t-il. Je t'aime.

-Tu m'aimes ? Hoquetais-je. Moi aussi je t'aime. Merde ! C'était sorti tout seul. Et je me remets à pleurer.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ? C'est bien non ?

-Non ce n'est pas bien ! L'amour ne dure jamais. On va souffrir et on va faire souffrir les autres. On ne peut pas. On n'a pas le droit.

-Je me fiche des autres Lily. C'est que je veux et c'est toi que j'aime.

-Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Criai-je. Dès que j'aime, tout se casse la figure ! Et je ne veux surtout pas que ça se passe comme ça avec toi parce que je t'aime trop pour ça.

Doucement, il me prit dans ses bras. Il me câline. Il sent que je suis chamboulée. Puis lorsque mes sanglots se sont calmés, il se dirige vers la piscine. Il y entre doucement et me dit « Viens ».

Alors, je me déshabille doucement en prenant garde de ne pas enlever mes sous-vêtements. Je le rejoins dans l'eau et alors qu'il y est assis sur une des marches intérieures, il me prend entre ses bras. Mon dos est contre son torse et je suis bien. Il pose tête sur mon épaule, passe doucement un doigt sur ma joue et me demande.

-Lily… Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi tu ne crois pas en l'amour et en particulier au nôtre ?

Alors je respire un grand coup et je lui raconte tout. Tout ce que j'étais en train de me remémorer quand vous êtes arrivés. Le divorce de mes parents, ma solitude, ma belle-mère, mes peurs… Je laisse tout s'échapper. Une fois que j'ai fini, il resserre sa prise autour de moi et me dit doucement :

-Tu sais Lily, toutes les histoires ne se ressemblent pas forcément. Je suis sûr que si on lui donne une chance, la nôtre sera la plus belle et la plus longue qu'il te soit donné de connaître. Elle ressemblera au conte de fées que tu aimes tant. Elle finira par « et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. » Si elle s'arrête, ce sera parce que c'est toi qui l'aura voulu et je te promets de tout faire pour que ce moment n'arrive jamais. Tu me crois Lily quand je te dis ça ?

Je me retourne et je l'observe. Il est loin le James Potter qui me courrait après parce qu'il avait le béguin pour moi. Ses traits sont proches de ceux d'un homme mûr. Ils sont devenus plus durs et dégagent une vraie personnalité. Son regard a changé. J'y lis de l'amour. De la force, de la détermination.

Et si pour une fois, je faisais confiance à mon cœur et non à ma raison ? Et si pour une fois, j'oubliais ce qu'on m'a raconté sur l'amour pendant toutes ces années ? Et finalement, je cède.

-Est-ce que tu me crois Lily ? Réitère James.

-Oui… Et pour la première fois, c'est lui qui m'embrasse et pas le contraire. Ce n'est plus un baiser plein de rage ou de contrariété comme les deux premiers mais plutôt un baiser rempli de promesses et de tendresse. Un baiser d'amoureux, un vrai. Mon premier.

On se laisse plonger sous l'eau. C'est marrant aussi l'apnée à deux. On découvre les joies du bain à deux. C'est vraiment extra d'avoir son capitaine de Quidditch à soi et surtout qu'il nous laisse profiter de lui comme ça.

-J'adore Dumbledore et son idée d'autoriser cette salle aux petites préfètes exquises et aux capitaines de Quidditch chanceux parce que sans ça, on ne se serait peut-être jamais mis d'accord de cette façon. Déclare James en rigolant entre deux baisers.

-Et moi, répondis-je, je l'adore parce qu'il m'a donné des appartements privés pour passer de bonnes fins de soirées…

-Voyons préfète Evans ! Un peu de tenue que diable ! Réplique-t-il avant de m'embrasser de nouveau et de nous faire disparaître sous la mousse…

* * *

Voilà. J'epsère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis. Les reviews sont la seule récompenses des auteurs! Ne les oubliez pas! ;) 

A la prochaine! La Perruche Cev'


End file.
